


Blackbird: A Poetry Collection

by pluto_the_planet



Category: No Fandom, Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Original Fiction, Poetry, Symbolism, These are really bad, collection, i can't write poetry, original - Freeform, poetry collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluto_the_planet/pseuds/pluto_the_planet
Summary: A collection of original poems I've written. They aren't the best, but I would love some feedback on them. Thank you for giving my work a chance.





	1. Dark and Deep

Drift away

Away, away

Into the dark

Into the black

Into the deep

Give in, give in

Give out your soul

And we shall reap

And put you all

To endless sleep

To grays and sleet

Until the cold seeps in

And the light slips out

Into endless sleep

You are gone

Turned in and out

So delve in

And dive in deep

Into the dark and black and sleet

And into all of endless sleep

I drift away

On a sea of black

Rolling bodies of what we lack

Through the dark and deep

And Distant stars

And far away shores

Glint with the last of promising light

And with tomorrow, through black and blight

I shall roll over into the endless sea

Dark and deep, dark and deep

It is an oath

We are all to keep

To dive in

To sink down,

Into the churning inky sea

So lose your mind

And shed your skin

And leave behind

Your soul in the din

To bind and break

Shatter and shake

And climb onto a black sand beach

There is no light

Yet you can see

Visions curling, rising free

Shattered glass

And broken chains

Strewn among dusty trails

To which they lead

You have no choice

A wall of mist,

A rumbling voice

Chose now, or have no peace

Follow, and come with me

Lead through the black and briar

Curling vines

And dying fires

onto which we all seek,

The deep and dark,

Black and bleak

Follow, and come with me

Your greatest wish

Your strongest desire

Your cast off heart

And your burning fire

These are what they seek

So let the vines curl around,

And the talons hold you down,

Let the mist close in

Into black and dark and din

Through the black, a single call

And that is what ends it all

But do not fear,

And do not scream,

And fall into endless sleep

It is dark,

And it is deep,

But perhaps it is all a dream...


	2. The Sinking Boat

Sink, scratch, float

And slither

Crumble to ash,

Die and wither

How to survive, when one must go?

So try to stay afloat

Tumbling, turning

In this sinking boat

Love is lost

The world stands still

So spend your moments, and get your fill.

Try to save those you love

The ocean lets few bodies stay above.

So toss and turn

Love and Gloat

In this sinking boat.

Storms roll in

And souls roll out

Few will stay about.

Cling close to your heart

Softly swaying til' we depart

Slowly we are torn apart.

So hold on tight

Until the close

In this softly sinking boat.


	3. Into the Fog

Curling shapes in dismal gray

Tendrils grabbing for a distant hand

Lost in the mist of a faraway land.

Floating souls in a cloudy world,

Searching for a sign

Some wicked, and some benign

In the bank of rolling fog.

Frost creeping at the edges,

Clouded over with despair

Drifting freely, without a care.

Covering the world in a hazy mist

shrouding the forest in it's cold white kiss.

It welcomes you,

so come right in

Into the foggy din.

You are lost,

but you are safe

In this hazy, frosted space.


	4. Silence

Smooth and still, it never sleeps

Like rolling waves on an endless beach

Soft and fragile, like the good old days you miss

Heavy and awkward, like your first kiss.

Let it envelope you, take you in

Cover your ears in the soundless din,

Wrap it around you, like a ghostly cloak

Twirling endlessly, in misty grey smoke

Once it's broken, it is gone

Running into the fleeting dawn.

So please keep still,

And withdraw your heart

So our silent adventure may start....


	5. To the Lost

They tell us to look of the bright side,

That we shouldn't run and hide

To make sure we trust those in which we confide.

We scream, cry, and shake.

Wondering in the worlds we make,

Who are they to shake us awake?

The world is for the dreamers,

Inventors, believers, and schemers.

We decide how much we can take.

This is for those who take flight,

Soaring upwards into the night.

This is for those who make the earth quake,

Toss, turn, rumble and shake.

This is for those who fight battles in their minds,

Losing everything they leave behind.

This is nonsense, rambling on

Not political, and not sad

Nor sweet and romantic, good or bad.

This is for those who struggle with in,

This is for those who go into the din.

This is for those who leave the world we're in.


	6. Tell Me a Story

Tell me a story.

Is it one of pain and regret?

Or perhaps one that isn't finished yet?

A wistful romance, meant to be?

Or are there plenty more fish in the sea?

Tell me your story,

And I'll listen close.

Do you have a legacy to give?

Or have you never truly lived?

So take my hand, and I'll take yours,

Let's travel to distant shores.

Tell me a story.

I'll give you mine,

If you give me yours...


	7. Help Me?

I'm lost in the crowd,

I'm being torn down.

I tried to build a wall,

But we all must fall.

So won't you help me?

Help me, give me your hand

And I'll give you mine.

Walk with me down this distant road.

Drown in water,

And clean the slate.

This isn't my fate.

I'm crying in the darkness,

I'm burning shit down.

I tried to start a fight,

But my flame lost it's light.

So won't you help me?

Oh, I tried,

to let things go

to let you know

to go with the flow

Oh, I tried

So I'm letting you know,

That I'm not letting go.

So won't you help me?


	8. It's Been Awhile

It's been a while, since I saw you last  
It's been a while, since you walked past

Now your breaking the fast,  
And I'm starving in solitude  
Tell me, what was I to do without you?

It's been awhile since I've seen you smile

Days have past, they steadily go by  
I don't measure time with clocks,  
But by the sunlight in your eyes.

The clouds roll in, and the sun goes down  
You're the only one standing out in the crowd  
In the starry sky, you and I could drown  
Tell me, what was I to do without you?

I would sail the seven seas,  
But before you, I'd fall to my knees  
So tell me, please  
What was I to do without you?


	9. I Can't Go Back

The thought of a diary

Never appealed to me.

Many times I tried to write one,

Caught up in my childish naivety.

But it would slip my mind,

A journal is cold, hard, and unkind.

What I truly wished for,

But could not find

One someone with which to share piece of mind.

So give me yours, and I'll lend you mine

As we walk the borderline.

Give me your hand,

And I'll hold it still

Even when your grave begins to fill.

The mirror is broken

The walls are cracked

My robe is torn,

We can't go back

Even stitches,

Crisp and clean

Lining the secrets

That can not be seen.

A family crest

Battered and torn

A quiet girl

Solemn and forlorn.

In this house

We will stay

Til the fires

Take us all away

The mirror is broken

The walls are cracked

My robe is torn,

We can't go back


	10. We Are Not Okay

Perhaps you know us.  
Perhaps you don’t.  
Perhaps you have seen us,   
Sitting in class,  
Laughing at lunch,  
Huddled in the hallways,  
Crying until our heads hurt.  
Perhaps you asked us if we are okay.  
What was the answer?  
It was a lie.  
Because we are not okay.  
We tip our heads back,  
And take our pills,  
Like good little boys and girls.  
And pretend that we didn’t see,  
The little lines that cross our arms,  
And the scars that mark our friends.  
So we walk away,  
Or stay and yell,  
At the sun,  
The stars,  
The world.  
And we curse the adults,  
That don’t understand,  
That don’t help,  
That fade to the background.  
Because we are not okay,  
So we don’t talk about,  
The things they said,  
When they were drowning.  
The words the cursed the world,  
For not tying a noose  
Around their neck.  
Our perfect grades,  
Our perfect behavior,  
Our perfect attendance,  
Our perfect crime.  
But we are fine china plates,  
Who are about to break.  
If someone were to bump the cabinet,  
We would come tumbling down,  
Whispering  
Thank you.  
Because we are not okay.


End file.
